


Colours

by Narlth



Series: Camelot Drabble Fills [16]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7272289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narlth/pseuds/Narlth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin loves to see Arthur in red.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colours

Merlin loves it when Arthur wears red.

The contrast between his golden blond hair and the deep, rich red dye is almost intoxicating, like Arthur is the dragon on his family crest, all shining, triumphant, on a sea of crimson.

Alone Merlin calls it Pendragon red, not that he would ever tell Arthur that, the prat has a big enough ego as it is, not need to inflate it any further.

Whenever Arthur enters a room, dressed in red, Merlin’s eyes are instantly drawn to him, everything else fading away, inconsequential in the light of Arthur’s presence.

Arthur loves to wear red, there’s hardly a day he goes without it, even if it’s just for the few hours he’s kitted out for training. Of course this means Merlin is practically always distracted, in the back of his mind he tried to reason that as why he was often so clumsy, eyes on Arthur instead of the where he was going.

Even when he’s not with Arthur, as he’s going about his chores, or if he’s with Gaius in their chambers, he’s thinking about Arthur. About what they could be doing, or what they have already done. Before he came to Camelot he would have never had thought that one person could be so thought consuming - such a distraction.

In the evenings when they’re cuddled together under the _red_ sheets adorning Arthur’s bed, Merlin loves to kiss and nip and Arthur’s lips until they are just as red, so that everyone who sees him would know exactly what he had been doing.

He knows Arthur loves red too, especially when the king drapes his cloak over Merlin’s shoulders, the tips of calloused fingers under Merlin’s chin tilting it up to press his own kisses there.

~

When they get married, they are both wearing red, though Merlin also has his blue neckerchief in place, the vibrate blue bringing out the colour in his eyes.

They are both dressed in velvet cloaks, that fall to the ground past their feet, spreading out over the floor, plush, soft and inviting. Rings are exchanged, and they clasp hands, eyes locking, blues instead of the red that surrounds them.

When they kiss after being wed it is red once more, lips and tongues meeting.

Their handfasting ribbon has three colour, gold, blue and red, and after the ceremony is over, Merlin weaves it into the fastening of both his and Arthur’s cloaks, so they always have a part of each other wherever they are.


End file.
